User blog:Johndoe-m9/What It Takes to Be a Hero
May 26th, San Viento: the neighboring city of Grimsborough (A slightly futuristic industrial and hip-hop-like city is shown) Narrator: The city of San Viento, one of the toughest cities in New York named after one of the strongest winds of Mexico in history, contains one of the notorious gangs one could ever think of: purple, monstrous, and a legend of the entirety of the world... The Crosses! In place for the previous power gap of the Kingpin, the Inner Demons, Doctor Octopus, Ad Astra, Denise Daniels, ROZETTA, and Vipers and Skulls themselves. As their theological motto would say, "The Cross pierces the snake, and The Cross crushes the skull". (A truck carrying radioactive waste is seen driving across the neighborhood. The driver whistles a tune while turning on the radio) Singer: So oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh You need to calm down, you're being too loud And I'm just like oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh (oh) You need to just stop Like can you just not step on his gown? You need to cal-'' (The driver turns off the radio, not liking the song, and mutters with distaste) (As the truck passes by, a parked black limousine with black windows chases after it. After the limo goes next to the truck, blonde middle-aged woman with a red bandana pops out of it to spy on the truck with her phone, detecting high amounts of radiation inside. The woman goes inside the limo, which has a few people, and reveals her stoic demeanor) 'Isabelle Huxley (Leader of The Resistance); Age: 41, Height: 5'2", Weight: 127 lbs, Blood: O-''' Isabelle: Our mission is to disable the truck and secure the radioactive isotopes inside this said truck. Raybury, Reyes, Oppenheimer, Guillermo, and Grimes, you ALL have a reason for being here... Brad Raybury (The Resistance Teacher); Age: 27, Height: 5'9", 130 lbs, Blood: B+ Eva Reyes (The Resistance Scout); Age: 22, Height: 5'6", Weight: 127 lbs, Blood: A- Karl Oppenheimer (The Resistance Demolitions Expert); Age: 34, Height: 5'11", Weight: 193 lbs, Blood: AB- Guillermo Post (The Resistance Healer); Age: 30, Height: 5'7", Weight: 155 lbs, Blood: A+ James Grimes (The Resistance Vandal); Age: 25, Height: 5'5", Weight: 141 lbs, Blood: B-'' Isabelle: You five are here are tasked to become escorts of the radiation tank. The gum you’re constantly chewing right now is from Baxter Building in Manhattan that generates an impenetrable force field in case any radiation would leak out. All of you mustn’t be careless with it while we’re taking it away; that means you, Raybury. Brad: Oh, come on! It’s four years ago and you’re still onto this? Isabelle: Ignore him. Reyes, can you get a clear shot? (Eva nods and gets a grappling gun out of her backpack. She pops out of the limo and shoots off two metal structures holding the tank. The limo then goes to the other side for Eva to shoot off another two of the structures. With the job done, the limo goes behind the truck and Eva grapples the tank to pull it down. Unfortunately, the tank gets launched over the limo and is sent flying into the unknown, much to the resistance’s shock) Isabelle: Well, we can’t blame ourselves for stealing prototypes. Driver, get us to where the tank went! (The driver turns the limo to where the tank flew. Meanwhile, the tank flies over several houses until it lands near a warehouse. Inside, two people are seen smoking weed and editing a rap video) Rapper: Yo, Bak4Moor, how’s with the vid? Bak4Moor: Dunno, Jet. Ya think it’s kinda efficient for us to be doin’ this? We’ve been going around the same for six hours already! Why not release it now? Jet: Bak, that vid ain’t gonna be finished if there are 1-2 many ass-flavored goofs. Bak4Moor: (reluctant) F**k, man. Are you really gonna push my ass off all the time?! Female Rapper: (arrives by the door) Hey, Jet-Set, Bak4Moor, quit yo yapping and come take a look! And you too, everybodies! (Jet-Set and Back4Moor follow the rapper along with three more rappers, a brainy one, a pink haired one, and a gas mask one. The six gasp upon seeing a radioactive waste tank) Jet-Set: Are my eyes tricking me, or that sh*t looksa real? Pink Haired Rapper: Obviously, we’re standing near a back of a tanker truck. Brainy Rapper: '''Toxic Waste? It could be of good use, but how it is supposed to be our benefit in this lively city of ours? Gas Mask Rapper: You always expect the worst, Redder. Maybe dat truck’s gonna help all of youse and me by making a goodass nuke! Let’s go for it! (goes to the truck) Female Rapper: Yo, CO2! What the hell are you doing?! Jet-Set: Do I have to do everything myself? (Jet-Set chases CO2, who tries to open the lid, only to be stopped by his friend and be slapped) CO2: Hey, what the f**k? Jet-Set: Are you trying to get us all killed, asshole? CO2: (dismissive) Pfft! Like you can make any dif- (The lid of the tank explodes to reveal crystal radioactive waste, pushing Jet-Set and CO2 away while the other four scream and get covered in the waste. The Resistance arrives and comes out of the limousine, seeing the tanker spilling out the toxic waste) Isabelle: Everybody, grab all what we need and get the heck out of here! (The Resistance hurries and places the crystals in metal containers until they are full before throwing them into the limousine. The Resistance enters too and leave the scene. The rappers bust out of the waste with annoyed and shocked faces) Female Rapper: (spits out waste) What the f**k, C? Are you f**kin’ stupid? CO2: Not like your jokes are gonna make a difference. Pink-Haired Rapper: Ugh, at least it didn’t ruin my makeup this time! Bak4Moor: Goddamn... My head feels woozy from all of that crap! (regains his senses) And why am I seeing blurs of youse all around them places? Redder: (comes out of the waste) How suspicious, we were just exposed to high levels of crystal radioactive isotopes of plutonium, yet we don’t seem to suffer from any fatal effects for 10 sec- (Suddenly, Redder’s brain enlarges, scaring his friends) Jet-Set: Yo! What the hell is that?! Redder: So you may be all suggesting I’ve mutated from the radiation? (realizes what happened) Holy smokes, I can read your thoughts too? (looks at a puddle) And my head is huge! Pink-Haired Rapper: (amazed) You’re not the only one, Red! (shows her nails, now longer) My nails are gonna have a long makeover soon! Bak4Moor: (in disbelief) Really, Overdose POP!? Growing Wolverine nails? (laughs) What a joke! CO2: Well, I don’t see you using her powers! Redder: Oh, you will... you two will! (Redder telekinetically lifts a tree up and throws it at CO2, who screams and tries to protect himself against it, only for the tree to disintegrate into ash by unknown fire, shocking everyone. Bak4Moor quickly leaves in a flash, shocking everyone more) CO2: You gotta be kiddin’ me, Red! You scared the sh*t outta of Bak ova here! First, you spiked my Pepsi with a shot, and then you keep throwing sh*t at me?! You’re an insane bastard, you know that? Redder: I made it 30% easier for you to get out of the way, you know? Ugh, even people couldn’t bother doing that in TV or movies back in the 90’s. Female Rapper: Well, yo mama’s so stupid that she cracked your egghead for her omelettes! (The female rapper grabs a derelict car and throws it at Redder, who telekinetically catches it) Redder: (smug) Nice try, Sermon. Female Rapper: (rushes and beats up Redder) Shut yo bitch-ass mouth, Redd! It’s Yo-Yo MaMa! When yo mama tells you what to do, you do it! (Yo-Yo MaMa continues to beat up Redder while the three look on. Three people pass by the warehouses and hear the fighting occur. Not wanting to get involved, they walk away. Bak4Moor returns with a pack of beer and goes to into the warehouse. Jet-Set has enough of the fighting and confronts the two) Jet-Set: Enough! Enough! ENOUGH! I SAID ENOUGH! (shouting) ARE BOTH OF YOU GODDAMN DEAF?!?! (Jet-Set’s shout is loud enough to be heard by people near the warehouse, the Resistance in their limo, various cars in a traffic jam, shoppers in a mall, employees inside a business building, citizens that are either far from San Viento or are in Grimsborough, and the entirety of New York City. Yo-Yo MaMa and Redder stop fighting and concede while Bak4Moor comes back with a beer on his hand) Bak4Moor: I heard shouting, what’s goin’ on? (drinks the beer) (Inside the warehouse, the rappers are seen sitting on a table discussing something) Jet-Set: Alright, since we’ve been all affected by this radioactive goop that gave us all powers, we’re all blessed with each of these powers that we didn’t expect, but been gifted for this city. (muttering) Normally, all of us will die from poisoning not long after. Whether that gift is Redder’s telekinesis... (Redder manipulates some knives to chop onions, carrots, and celery on a chopping board in haste) Jet-Set: ...and CO2’s fire conjuring... CO2: (with Bak4Moor) Ok, this is gonna be hilarious. Redder, set the timer. (Redder holds up a stopwatch as Bak4Moor is about to emit gas) CO2: And 1, 2, 3! FWOOSH!!! (The rappers besides Jet-Set laugh at this hilarious moment) Jet-Set: (annoyed) ...and Bak4Moor’s super-speed... Bak4Moor: Ask, “How’s the Queen of England?” Jet-Set: How’s the... (Bak4Moor speeds away and reappears in a flash, now wearing a British hat) Bak4Moor: She’s good. Jet-Set: And Yo-Yo MaMa’s super strength... (Yo-Yo MaMa confidently lifts a fridge at ease and spins it around before placing it down) Yo-Yo MaMa: Yeah! You kiddies gotta listen to yo Ma from now on! Jet-Set: Along with my shape-shifting powers. (transforms his face into Nicolas Cage) And look what we have here, Nick Cage! (transforms half of his face into John Travolta) And guess what, that guy from Face/Off! “It looks like your looking at a mirror when you’re not.” Redder: Eh. Give it a 4. Not like Cage would do any good films for a couple of years to come. Jet-Set: So were Overdose POP!’s.... (unsure) amazing ability to grow her fingernails. (Overdose POP!, who is painting her nails, shrugs without question until she realizes something) Overdose POP!: Wait, all of you guys have cool powers besides me?! Come on, dude! CO2: Sorry Frankie, everyone gets one. Jet-Set: Everybody, though you may be weak or strong with these gifts, we all have a responsibility to protect this city from them, never to use them for personal gain! Bak4Moor: (wearing a fur coat) Yeah. Overdose POP!: Kay. CO2: Mmmhmm. Redder: (getting floating peanut butter) Affirmative. Yo-Yo MaMa: (holding two barbells) Alright then. (The sextet place their hands together and raise them high before leaving the kitchen besides Redder) '''''5 minutes later... (Redder and Yo-Yo MaMa are seen in the grocery store shopping for food. Redder becomes bored and goes to the vending machine to get a snack. He puts a dollar in and presses in “A3”, which is for a pack of Hairbo Goldbears. However, the pack is unable to come out of the machine after 2 seconds of the coil moving, prompting Redder to kick it a few times and shake it. The genius then gets his tablet and places plugs on the machine before hacking it) Store Employee: Hey, what the hell are you doing? (To add insult to injury, the employee arrives with a disgruntled look on his face) Redder: If you don’t mind, I am fixing one of your vending machines that have recently malfunctioned. Store Employee: (raises and eyebrow) Oh really? (points to a rules sign that reads “NO HACKING”) I’m calling the police. (puts his phone on speed dial) Redder: (slightly sinister) Oh, would you? (squints his eyes and telekinetically manipulates the employee, now placed in a trance) Now, fix this machine. I desire a confectionary from it. (Redder telekinetically slams the employee into the glass multiple times, smashing it and snapping him out of his trance. The employee realizes what’s happening to him and screams as Redder telekinetically beats him up) Employee: AH! AH! AH!!! HELP ME! HELP ME!!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (Redder is seen inside the car with Yo-Yo MaMa, who is driving it and oblivious of what happened back in the store. Suddenly, the car is stopped by a traffic jam, aggravating Yo-Yo MaMa. She then pops out of the window and honks her car horn) Yo-Yo MaMa: HEY, IDIOTS! THE LIGHT IS GREEN! THE LIGHT IS GREEN! (Near the green light, a stockbroker is seen obnoxiously talking to someone on his Bluetooth headset) Stockbroker: Well, you might be surprised of how the competition of Sable International and Regiment 101 International’s going up. Though this could might mean the economy of other companies will be slightly decreased by a significant amount, you should always count me... Yo-Yo MaMa: THAT’S IT! (exits the car) Redder, hold on to your seatbelt! (Yo-Yo MaMa lifts up her car and furiously walks over various people inside the cars, scaring them while crushing their cars to reach the green light. She then jumps a fair distance away from the green light and goes back to the car to continue driving) (Jet-Set and Overdose POP! are seen entering a barber shop, only to find no one here) Overdose POP!: Hellooo? Are you guys here? Jet-Set: Could they? All that I can hear is static. Let’s check the staff room. (The two enter the staff room and find a note lying on the desk. Jet-Set picks it up and reads it) Jet-Set: (scoffs) Break, right? You’re gonna learn the hard way when we see your face on the missing poster. (Nathan arrives, provoking the two to slam the door shut) Nathan: Hello? Barber? (Jet-Set and POP! breath quickly in panic, possibly knowing Nathan before) Overdose POP!: Crap... You saw that guy? Jet-Set: Yeah, Mister Negative. Said he’s a changed man, but I’m not having it. There must be a way to find out more about that guy! Overdose POP!: (has an idea) Then I must have a fortunate solution. I’ll go distract him while you disguise as a barber. Jet-Set: Eh, I’m not sure of it, POP!. We have a motto for our powers, you know. Overdose POP!: Come on, bro. Pleaseee? If we do it, I’ll never ask you for shopping money again and find a new job! Jet-Set: Eh, what the hell? (morphs into a barber) Keep him busy. I can’t stay like this all day! (POP! makes her move and increases her fingernail size a bit while Jet-Set pops out. As Nathan is reading a newspaper, POP! pretends to trip) Overdose POP!: OW! Nathan: Huh? (puts away newspaper) Young lady, are you alright? Overdose POP!: (feigning annoyance) Does this look alright to you?! My fingernails are ruined, and my friends are gonna laugh at me with a nub like this! Thanks a lot, you clutz! (POP! leaves while Jet-Set goes to Nathan) Nathan: Oh, hello there. Jet-Set: (feigning enthusiasm) Hello to you back, kind sir! Would you like a haircut for five dollars? Nathan: Um... sure. But actually, I’m here to (reveals a poster of a missing dog) call in a missing dog case, 10 months after the last one. Last place Ferris went was here, though it seems empty. Jet-Set: Well, you can talk about that missing dog later when we will fix up this hair! (gives Nathan a mirror) Now, which style would you want? Nathan: I don’t know, to be honest. I’ve already learned to cut my hair at 12, so it wouldn’t be much of a problem to me. In fact, just removed the pieces of hair you consider long! Jet-Set: Mm-hm. (Outside, Jet-Set starts to cut Nathan’s hair off-screen. POP! is seen taking off her damaged nail before regrowing another one standing near the alley. Not long after, punching sounds and pain grunts are heard, indicating a fight going on) SHATTER! (Jet-Set quickly comes out of the barber shop, now with a broken window and hammer outside, with the bag of hair) Jet-Set: Hurry, that guy’s gonna wake up! (Jet-Set and POP! quickly leave) (Inside a bar, a bartender pours a martini for a female patron) Bartender: Your martini, ma’am. Female Patron: Thanks. SWOOP! Female Patron: Hey! My drink is gone! Bartender: Oh, I’m sorry, here’s another one. (pours another martini) SWOOP! Female Patron: Hey, what the hell is going on here?! (The bartender, confused of what happened, tries to pour two more martinis, but they are quickly stolen by Bak4Moor, who appears next to the patron drunk and unsettled) Bak4Moor: (drunk) Hey, do you have any pretzels or something? I gotta drive... (sees the woman, ecstatic) Oh-ho! Since when did you brought enough breasts into the class? Now that’s amore! (instantly passes out on the counter) (CO2 is seen walking through a radio station, meeting a friend exiting the radio room) CO2: Hallen, what’s up? Hallen: (sighs) How’s it going, Clyde? Making another rap video again? CO2: Eh, not really. Say, you wanna hang out like we did in 6th grade? Hallen: Sorry, no can do. (checking his clipboard) I have a lot of shows and music vids to put on live, so maybe later? CO2: Cool, but one question, did you remember when you called me a Hippopotamus? Hallen: (nervous) Um... I think so? CO2: WELL, BURN FOR IT, MOTHERF**KER! (CO2 burns Hallen, making him scream and run in terror while objects in his path start burning too, even the banner that reads, “Fire Safety Month”. Soon after, everyone runs away from the burning radio station in terror while CO2 walks out it, chuckling sinisterly) CO2: Nobody roasts the Purple Cross Rappers... (chuckles) (Not long after, the rest of rappers continue their spree of mischief for personal gain; Jet-Set appears a giant wave on the beach to push and scare the swimmers and beachgoers away; Overdose POP!, annoyed of seeing multiple balloons and some obnoxious people in a neighborhood, uses her nails to pop the balloons, making the babies near them cry, and to scratch the people near her, injuring them; Yo-Yo MaMa uses her to strike a man away from a baseball stadium; Redder lift up multiple people in the air while watching a movie; and Bak4Moor continuously plays ding-dong ditch, switches mail around, and swipe money away from people along with messing up their clothing. Their actions are now seen on a screen, with Mick Farland and Pearl Joys reporting the situation) Mick Farland: It’s a bird, it’s a plane, it’s a special group of rappers of the San Viento Crosses. Pearl Joys: This is one of the many public disturbances caused by these Purple Cross Rappers themselves, who somehow obtained superpowers. And this would be the third time these incidents happened around Grimsborough since the May 23rd time anomaly. (The screen switches to show the rappers, each with their own signature quotes) Mick Farland: Very strange story, Pearl. Coming up next: how’s the sale marketing drastically rising up the economy? (In Grimsborough City Hall, the mayor is seen on the podium appeasing the people, who are furiously ranting) Grimsborough Mayor: People of Grimsborough, we have a problem! Angry Bald Guy: You’re damn right we do! That Jet-Set ass took my hair! Angry Rich Man: And Speedy Gonzales stole my wallet; it had 5000 bucks! Angry Mother: Even that pink girl ruined my daughter’s balloons! Angry Crossing Guard: What about the destroyed cars on the road?! Angry Store Employee: And the hacked vending machines?! (A white card reading “YES” in place of Hallen is seen on the seat) Grimsborough Mayor: Settle down, Hallen and everybody! We may be overpowered, but we cannot lose hope! Bak4Moor: Oh yeah? Then what hope would you have when your mouth’s gonna taste our metal?! (The rappers appear, with Yo-Yo MaMa throwing a security guard away and Jet-Set forming his arm into a machine gun) Yo-Yo MaMa: You’re gonna get it now! Yo mama so hairy that when she went to there, those guys said, “Sorry, no pets allowed!” Grimsborough Mayor: (dissatisfied) Ah, the rappers of San Viento. Are you here to take our money? Just for you to know, reinforcements are already here! (The mayor attempts to call the reinforcements, but Redder telekinetically swipes the phone away and crushes it before CO2 incinerates it) Grimsborough Mayor: You’re still not getting away with this, you juvenile crooks! You‘re never going to lay a finger on this... Redder: Silence. (pushes the mayor’s mouth to shut him up) CO2: (chuckles) You really think you can go up against the Purple Cross Rappers, do you, DeRad Baker? Soon, once we take over your weak city, everybody will praise us burning hell! Jet-Set: And your social order is going to follow our demands: 1. Build a statue of us, 2. Send our message worldwide for everybody to see, and 3. We will be watching your every move! And we will also dominate your city! Overdose POP!: And we’re gonna make all of ya hurt more than just a few misdemeanors. Teenage Girl: (scoffs) Seriously? More incomplete nails? They’re like so 5 years ago! SLASH! Teenage Girl: OW! (provoked) What the...?! Is it bleeding? (to the other girls) Is my arm bleeding? (The girls shake their heads) Teenage Girl: Oh, okay, but ow still! Jet-Set: Either way... (morphs into a T-Rex) CO2: (sets his hands on fire) Whether you like it or not... Redder: (lifts up several pens, bullets, credit cards, and other miscellaneous objects) ...you’re going to bow down to all of us... Yo-Yo MaMa: (cracks her knuckles) ...until you break! (grabs a floating pencil and snaps it in half) Bak4Moor: Deus vult, bitches. (speed away) Jet-Set: Come on, let’s go have some real fun. (The rappers leaves, with Jet-Set crashing through the entrance and Redder dropping the objects down. Everyone stands there speechless, until...) Baker: (calling someone) Hello? Service? I would like to report an emergency. (Several soldiers are seen loading their guns and obtaining various tactical gadgets from a box. They then march in rows and groups until they reach the shutter. Helicopters, armored cars, and tanks are seen being activated and driven by the soldiers, nearing behind Tetra Darke, who is standing near the shutter with a stern look on her face) Tetra Darke (Regiment 101 Team Leader); Age: 27, Height: 5'8", Weight: 155 lbs, Blood: A-'' Tetra: Alright, you should all know what the deal is. I’ve got from Mayor Concern about the ongoing '''superhuman problem. Whatever what’s that supposed to be, it wouldn’t matter for all of us. The police obviously aren’t gonna do shit about this. Kennedy, get the projector! BLOOM. (A blue screen of the plan against the rappers is shown) Tetra: So, we all know that they’re going to attack one of the weakened districts first, given how they were affected by both the earthquake and “revolutionary” attack. It could be Money Mile, the financial district, Maple Heights, the aristocratic district, or Newmark, which had adapted from the troubles of the earthquake. There could be a 33.3 percent of them attacking these districts, as there is no doubt that they will always stick together. Three of you companies will try to corner and... RING! RING! Tetra: (sighs and answers the call, annoyed) What, is it another prank call that you’re going to make? (shocked) You what?! Reynolds, how the hell did you got all of this stuff? Isn’t it not R101 property?! (Tetra heads more chatter until she cancels the call) Tetra: (sighs, exasperated) Fucking idiot. (Rook is seen driving his police car with Gloria, Gabriel, Cathy, and Ramirez) Cathy: Alright, here’s the deal: the rappers would be still around this crazy city somewhere to promote their lethal actions. Utopia and I had scanned this city to figure out all possible locations of these troublemakers. Kinda reminds me of my troublemaking days as a college student. Gabriel: And coincidentally, I’ve met a kid who seems to had similar problems like you. Cathy: Yeah, but fact is, he may or may not be a Stand User or a tech expert to keep up enough distance. (emits aura and summons Utopia, holds up a photo) Utopia, find the rappers identified in this photo. Utopia: With pleasure, Catherine. (flies off) Gloria: Rook, shouldn’t we have Jones and the others do the job? Rook: Doubt it. Rita, Martine, Jasper, and Amir are flying somewhere with Mia, Zoe, and the Newbie, Rupert’s out of the city for a while, Alex’s doing something with his pet Drone, Grace had so many clients to work with, and Jones... is busy with something. Gloria: (unimpressed) Lemme guess: a bathroom break? (At a public bathroom, Jones is seen doing something with the toilet, only his feet being shown) Jones: AAAHHHHH! Come on! Push! Push! Push it in, Jones! You’re a cop, so you gotta do something with this trash, right? SPLASH! Jones: ARRGHH, GOD! Why do I have to eat that so many donuts and custards at that bakery?! Man, does it really have to require more horsepower?! (Jones comes out of the stall, with a tired look on his face. The toilet is actually revealed to be clogged with thousands of papers coming and made from illegal activities) Jones: Jeez, why does taking down multiple pieces of lightweight look very hard to handle?! I’ve just wasted 200 dollars on the bakery to relieve my own crappy experience outside and inside. Is anyone around? (shrugs and gets a lighter) (Back at the car...) Rook: Seriously? Gloria: Yep, as serious as Martin Riggs would be. Ramirez: And as an act of coincidence, it almost feels like we’re watching Lethal Weapon in real life. Gabriel: Um, Ramirez, we’ve only known each other for about 18 months right now. Isn’t there another buddy cop reference for us to talk about? Ramirez: Rush Hour? Cathy: Wish it was like that, but superheroes. Rook: Super Hero Squad? Gloria: It would be, but we don’t see any villains coming back to fight us again. Carter likes watching that show, really much. Gabriel: Not even they have a secret evil base. Ironic, since they didn’t know how hard it is to be a superhero without having to mess things up. Rook: Yep, and all we can think is ROZETTA’s Castle and Ad Astra’s HQ. BUZZZZZ!! (Pink holographic screens begin to appear all over the car, making the team scream in panic and Rook to swerve his car around and crash through mailboxes and trash cans) The Team: AAAHHHHHH!!! Cathy: No, no, no! Utopia, turn it off! Turn it off! SHING! (The car continues properly. Ramirez turns back to see the minor wreckage) Cathy: (sheepishly smiles) Oops. Rook: (annoyed) Oh great, thanks a lot, Cathy. We would’ve been killed! (The team besides agrees, annoyed of Cathy’s recklessness) Cathy: Well, I don’t see you guys having a Stand. Why blame me? Gabriel: You do have a point, Cath. Haven’t we faced Rita’s Blaze of Glory back then? Ramirez: And the time when the two Stand Users began to attract each other so much that everything went ablaze? '''''Yesterday... (Jones and Gloria are seen in a parking lot wielding two guitars, about to make a music video. Rita comes by) Rita: Hey, Jonesin. Hey, Glors. Have you seen my car my clone gave me? Last time I’ve been here, the lot’s empty like the last five months I’ve saw it. Jones: Not a clue, but maybe you can lend us a helping hand for our song? Rita: Wow, really? That’s cool, mind if I check out that guitar you got here? Jones: Sure. (Jones jumps down a car to give the guitar to Rita, until...) KABOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!! (End of flashback. Gloria is now seen with a traumatized face, her body shaking. Everybody looks at her concerned) Rook: BTW, that reads, “I’ve seen the most unimaginable thing of my entire life. I’m honestly serious right now, so stop bothering me.” (Rook spots a waving Nathan and becomes confused. He stops the car) Rook: Nathan, what are you doing on the road? Nathan: Hey, Rook. Just want to know if I need your support. Cathy: But you’re not with us anymore, let us do the job. How about helping Al- Nathan: Oh? (pointing to him) But you wanna know who beat two rogue dudes up without a sweat and has two thumbs pointing to him? This guy! Rook: Nate, like I said yesterday, you’re not a superhero, we also have two and more people who barely know you, and our time is almost running short with these guys running amok. We can talk later. Nathan: Come on, guys, I want to help you! (The team leaves while Nathan tries to follow them) Nathan: Wait GUYS! (trips on a puddle) Dang it. (At a stage in a giant gray area, the rappers are seen about to start their show, with bystanders, victims of the rappers, and police watching) Jet-Set: (through mic) YO, WASSUP, EVERYBODY?! WE’RE THE PURPLE CROSS RAPPERS OF SAN VIENTO! NO, SCREW THAT! WE AIN’T HERE FOR THAT SH*T! WE’RE THE SUPER RAPPER SEXTET MOTHERF**KERS!!! AND WERE READY TO BRING IN DA JUICE! HIT IT, BAK! (Music begins to play and strobing lights appears as the Crusaders pass through the crowd to reach them. CO2 appears on the stage to rap) CO2: Once upon on a big purple city, are six X dudes makin’ raps ain’t sh*tty! A mother trucking tank go all of them in haste! Spilt them all with toxic waste! It’s a bird! It’s a plane! It’s an egg salad sandwich! Not true, youse, we’re superheroes, bitch! Chorus: SUPERPOWERS! SUPERPOWERS! SUPERPOWERS! SUPERPOWERS! AT THIS HOUR, SUPERPOWERS! SUPERPOWERS! SUPERPOWERS! SUPERPOWERS! SUPERPOWERS! AT THIS HOUR, SUPERPOWERS! Yo-Yo MaMa: (grabs the mic) And you wanna know about the pig in the pen! Yo mama so fat, I call ha Big-Ben! We attack! We revenge! Nothing else for all of ya to avenge! Redder, let’s raise a beat on this stage, cuz we’re going all in the rage...! (A pink @ symbol appears and crashes into the stage, ending the song. The rappers retreat in shock and wonder of what happened. Far away on top of a water tower, Cathy is seen holding a holographic spray can, with a pink faint figure of Utopia being seen) Cathy: See if you can sing now, plastic hypocrites. You’re material will run out soon, whilst the @rtist makes more. (Ramirez swings by while Cathy creates a pink path directed towards the stage. The Crusader’s car arrives at the stage area, with Gloria, Rook, and Gabriel coming out to confront the enemies themselves. Much to their dismay, they see the large crowd at the stage chattering while the rappers wonder what’s going on) Bak4Moor: What the f**k?! Redder, the hell’s goin’ on? Redder: No clue. That pink symbol wouldn’t come out of nowhere, and it isn’t made out of spray paint! Wait... I recognize that symbol! That symbol belonged to someone a long time ago, and then came back out of nowhere! (The crowd suddenly runs off as smoke begins to cover up the area) Overdose POP!: What does that mean?! Redder: This is no protest or something, not an ambush too. We’re facing... (turns to see a walking figure in horror) ...them! Rook: You’re all correct. Team, come out! (Rook walks to the stage to confront the sextet, with Gloria rushing in through purple afterimages, Gabriel reappears out of nowhere standing up, Ramirez swinging to the team, and Cathy walking down a pink dissipating path; five of the heroes join together and face the rappers) Gloria: We’re all here to stop you, Super Crosses! Gabriel: Your tyrannical demands are going to end here right now! Jet-Set: (pointing in shock) You! Secret Agent Rook, and those Crusading pigs! How the hell do you got through them so quickly? Cathy: Our entrance wouldn’t be such a worry at this point. The only thing you’re gonna sweat about is when the International comes by to lock you up straight to the Raft. Bak4Moor: (spots Ramirez in confusion, before chuckling a bit and then laughing mockingly) HAH! You bought a cheap-ass cosplayer here to mees with us?! Ha ha ha ha ha! What the hell?! (continues laughing) Ramirez: (taking offense) Hey, don’t fool yourself, hombre! I may be like all of the other fans, (pulls out a frying pan) but I can do both bark and bite! Bak4Moor: He cooks too?! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! (The rappers and team stare at Bak4Moor... until Redder slams him down with a chair) Jet-Set: The f**k, Dude? Redder: Don’t blame me for having him make me with his stupid Italian-Hindi cooking. He can’t even read metric at all! CO2: Well, he would be that arithmetically smart if that you jerkass didn’t go breaking that ruler around! Overdose POP!: Oh yeah? You can say that, but you’d care not to burn my nails too?! Yo-Yo MaMa: (angry) Can we all please calm down here? Arguing Rappers: NO! (The rappers begin to argue and then fight each other while the team watches in annoyance. Jet-Set, annoyed with the chatter, goes to the backstage. The team leaves too, having already made their plan. As the rappers continue to argue, Bak4Moor realizes the team is gone) Bak4Moor: Hey, where did they go?! (Unexpectedly, several spherical bombs come flying down before getting shot, making them explode onto the rappers and trapping in globs of web) Overdose POP!: Oh come on, I just had my nails done a while ago! Yo-Yo MaMa: Sh*t! Dis’ ain’t no attack, itsa ambush! CO2: (smug) Eh, not like this will be a prob for us! I take care of that now! (CO2 sets himself on fire to burn the webbing, although it is burning slowly than expected. On top of the stage, Rook and Ramirez are seen, preparing for another of their attacks) Rook: (through his communicator) Alright, @rtist and Phalanx, it’s your turn now! (Cathy and Gloria are seen behind the cars) Cathy: (through earpiece) Got it, SCAR! Phalanx, let’s go! (runs to the rappers) Gloria: Alright, now it’s showtime! (Gloria switches her shields into armor form and follows Cathy. Now seeing their allies running towards the team, Rook and Ramirez jump down to assault the rappers, who are now free from the webbing thanks to Redder and CO2) Redder: Almost forgot. (stops both Rook and Ramirez mid-air) Gotcha. (Thinking quickly, Rook uses his assault rifle’s bayonet to attack Redder’s open hand, making the genius flinch and lose his grip of the two, with Rook attacking the rappers with his rifle while Ramirez flips over the stage and shoots his webs everywhere. As the rappers use their powers to endure the attacks, Cathy and Gloria join the fray and prepare for battle while Rook and Ramirez back up) Gloria: Guess we’re playing soccer today. Ramirez: Dunno if it can be called soccer when we’re fighting five kids near us. If my eldest hijo were THAT bad enough... Cathy: Don’t know about the sports part, since we can’t it soccer if there’s no ball. Rook: Or in layman’s terms, one soccer ball to blow them away please. Cathy: For your leisure, dude. Utopia! (Cathy creates a soccer ball and kicks it at several surfaces to bounce on before hitting Redder in the face repeatedly nonstop. Gloria, Ramirez, and Rook then fight the gangsters, with Gloria blasting four of them into the stage corners and Ramirez webbing up Bak4Moor. Yo-Yo MaMa lunges at Gloria and lands multiple strikes at her until she stumbles near the edge of the stage. As Gloria’s armor reverts back to shields, Yo-Yo MaMa prepares a final punch, but she is rewarded with five heavy strikes by Gloria and is pushed back. The enemies recover and prepare to fight the team) Gloria: Um, that’s not what I meant, Rook. Didn’t I told you about my school days the last two weeks? Rook: You did? All I heard is the siren going off! Redder: (levitating upwards, muttering) For police, you sure don’t shut up. (lifts up various crates and throws them at the team) (Ramirez arrives and shoots down every crate into pieces before shooting more webs at Redder, who continuously blocks his strikes while preparing to use pieces of the crates now to stab the team. Overdose POP! and Bak4Moor quickly assault a quickly analyzing Cathy from various directions, not even giving her a chance to react) Cathy: (gets up) Urgh! Jeez, really?! Last time I met someone fast, it’s the speedometer! (holds up a gadget) EMP activated! Deactivate on impact! (Cathy predicts Bak4Moor’s direction and throws the EMP to her bottom left, only to see nothing but a black painted decoy. The note on the black decoy reads:) “''Vi trompiĝis, malgajninto!” Cathy: (shocked) WHAT?! BLAAAMP!! (Cathy is sent back by the shock, screaming in frustrated pain while pink sparks appear throughout her body. Overdose POP! takes the opportunity to attack by scratching Cathy with quick swipes, only for Utopia to appear in the last second) Utopia: (attacking Overdose POP!) '''ORA ORA ORA ORAAA!!!' (Utopia kicks down POP! to the floor, with plenty of her fingernails damaged or blown away by the Stand’s punches. Cathy turns her back and walks away from the fight to check her injuries in concern) Overdose POP!: (slowly gets up and runs away in terror) Oh, God! Oh, God! I’m not ready for this! CO2: (throwing fireballs at Rook) Da hell, Frankie, not again! (Rook goes closer to CO2 and delivers a shotgun blast to chest, knocking him down, but CO2 grabs onto the shotgun before falling and pushes himself towards Rook to strike him with fiery fists) (At the backstage, Jet-Set walks to several supply boxes delivered by trucks, going over and asides various items blocking his path. Gabriel, appearing as a invisible figure, sneaks behind the leader to see what he’s doing. Jet-Set goes to a truck containing various weapons and tools. Gabriel takes the opportunity to launch an arrow at Jet-Set) SNAP!!! (The arrow breaks upon touching Jet-Set’s skin as he turns around to fire at Gabriel’s position with his arm transformed into a gun) Jet-Set: Very smooth, Mr. Wiseguy. (fires at another direction) You think you can stop our glory? (fires at another direction) (Gabriel’s figure is seen dodging the bullets while trying to land a shot on Jet-Set, destroying various items and obstacles along the way. However, on the mutate’s side, he figures out Gabriel’s location on top of the stage with his eyes and squints, ready to kill him) Gabriel: (reveals himself) So you see me all of the time, huh? I wouldn’t mind if you can predict what I’m going to next! (jump off the stage) Jet-Set: Yeah right, none of youse are goin’ out alive! (fires more bullets at Gabriel’s location while using his eye to spot him) (Gabriel quickly dodges and deflects the incoming bullets headed towards him and swings himself from location to location with a grappling hook. Jet-Set continues to attack Gabriel, even shifting through weapons to put him into a disadvantage) Jet-Set: Fine, you like bein’ in the air so much? (distorts his arm into a larger size slams the ground) THERE! FWWOOOOMMMMM!!!! (Pieces of metal and debris are sent flying and falling towards Gabriel, hitting him unpredictability while he is still in the air, still holding on to his grappling hook) Gabriel's Thoughts: Damn! The Chief is right, these rappers are no ordinary kids; they’re somehow given new powers as if someone’s treating them like subjects. The leader himself HAS to be that reckless to expose himself, although it almost seems like I’ll be tumbling through this rock slide for some time! I’d better hope the team comes here soon! (Rook and company are seen struggling against the superpowered teens, who are relentlessly fighting back despite their injuries. CO2 delivers heavy strikes on both Rook and Ramirez, focusing on the former, and generates a fireball to throw at Rook) CO2: NOW DIE! Gloria: (delivers a powerful kick towards CO2’s chest) HORA! (throws a spinning uppercut to send CO2 upwards) HORA HORA HORA HORA (As shown in the X-ray, CO2’s ribs and spine are seen being crushed and damaged by the devastating blows delivered by Gloria as he collapses to the ground. Rook and Ramirez switch places fighting both Redder and Yo-Yo MaMa respectively. Bak4Moor attempts to attack the heroes, only to be greeted with an assault of teleporting strikes by Cathy, the final blow being a hammer to the head. In a desperate attempt to gain an upper hand, CO2 throws an incendiary grenade at the stage) The Team: (notices the bomb and gasp in shock) WHAT THE!? WAIT A MINUTE...!!! KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!! (Gabriel and Jet-Set, who are now fighting each other on foot, both get caught the explosion the moment Gabriel throws two hooks at Jet-Set’s jaw and kick-flips him. As the two are blasted away, Jet-Set stretches his arms out and grapples onto Gabriel to get multiple free hits, stunning and pushing back Gabriel each time. Gabriel then retaliates by stabbing Jet-Set in the chest with his knife. Te explosion then intensifies, engulfing the two) (The combatants (sans CO2, who is near the corner of the stage) are all thrown off by the explosion and destruction of the stage. Gloria’s armor immediately turns back into a shield, Cathy slides backward without any signs of discomfort, only for herself to malfunction and go into a blank state, and Ramirez shoots webs on the ground to cushion himself from the fall. Rook, however, didn’t fare any better from his allies, as he is on the ground face-flat on the floor. He, Gloria, and Ramirez get up while Cathy is still malfunctioning from the extensive damage she had sustained in the battle. Gloria drops down out of exhaustion and Ramirez begins to feel lightheaded as Rook looks at the now-destroyed stage) Gloria: (panting tiredly) So, is anybody all right? Rook: (sweating) Probably, wouldn’t be any better. Cathy’s still fried; let’s get her back to the precinct. Ramirez: But how’s Gabriel? Is he okay? Rook: Well, to speak the obvious... Where is he right now? Is he still fighting the lead- BAM! BAM! BAM! (In a unexpected turn of events, Rook is shot by a familiar person from the behind and gets taken hostage) Ramirez and Gloria: NO, ROOK! Overdose POP!: (taking Rook hostage) This is a stick-up! Nobaddi’s gonna move a single goddamn step unless he’s in a coffin! Ramirez: (aims his web shooter) I’ll show you...! (Overdose POP! shoots at Ramirez, making him flinch out of fright) Overdose POP!: YOUSE THINK YOU CAN WALK OUT FREE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS?! YOUR PRECIOUS LEADER IS GONNA GO TO HELL! Rook: You really got some nerve to backstab someone. (Overdose POP! punches Rook and begins to attack the standing Crusaders with her gun. Gloria attempts to rush forward dodging the bullets, only to trip on one. Ramirez does the same, but uses the large pieces of rubble to gain a boost) Ramirez: (reaching Rook) MUY BIEN ROOK, HERE I COOOOOMMMEEE!!! (POP! runs out of bullets and reloads, but Rook headbutts her and goes out of the way for Ramirez to perform the finishing blow, emitting heavy amounts of smoke that Rook cannot see through, but charges in anyway. However, POP! doesn’t give up yet and attacks Ramirez with her nails before beating him up. Rook charges in with brutal punches to the criminal’s face and quick counterattacks to her hands to prevent her from scratching him) Overdose POP!: Hrrrgggghhhh..... AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! (rushes forward and picks up an iron pipe to strike at Rook, hitting his face) (At the same time, Gabriel is thrown out of the explosion with his weapons flying while a muscular form of Jet-Set appears out of the flames, screaming in mindless fury as Gloria spots Gabriel getting up. Cathy begins to boot up and recover) Gloria: Gabriel! Gabriel: (sees his team members) Ugh, Gloria... Cathy... get out of here. Let me handle this. Gloria: Gabriel, no! It’s suicide! Gabriel: (nods to Gloria and confronts his enemy, revealing two collapsible energy batons and points them to the monstrous Jet-Set) Alright then, it’s about time we loosen our minds... (Jet-Set roars as both fighters rush towards each other, only for Gabriel to gain the upper hand. Outside the stage, Rook continues to brawl with Overdose POP! throughout the destroyed area despite being hit several times, slowly gaining the upper hand when he manages to break POP!’s leg. Simultaneously, both Rook and Gabriel perform an extensive combo on their enemies to finish them off, with the former sending POP! flying to a truck while Gabriel summons a stag-like entity that knocks down Jet-Set) Truck Driver: (wiping POP! out of the window) Aw jeez, didn’t know it was Raining Dude Sunday! Now I gotta clean out the blood from that free rental over here! (Seeing the rappers defeated, Rook goes to a struggling and injured Ramirez to help him up and gets his radio out to call the police) Rook: Hey, GPD, help me out there. We have six suspects to detain right... (looks in shock) Wait. Ramirez: Rook, what’s wrong? (The metal platforming holding the stage together begin to topple down to an unaware Gabriel, who is dragging the unconscious Jet-Set away for the police to arrest him. Rook and Ramirez look in horror as the stage is about to fall onto their friend) Ramirez: NO GABRIEL! Rook: You‘re still weak, Ed. I’ll go! (Rook quickly runs forward to reach Gabriel despite the long distance between them) Rook: GABRIEL! GABRIEL! GABRIEL! LOOK BEHIND YOU! GABRIEL, MOVE! IT’S GONNA CRUSH YOU!!! (As Gabriel continues to struggle moving Jet-Set, Cathy wakes up to find the stage area destroyed and pieces of the stage about to fall down onto Gabriel. Shocked and worried for Gabriel’s safety, she runs to Gabriel and summons Utopia) Cathy: GABRIEL, STOOPPPPP!!! Gabriel: Cathy?! (Cathy goes in front of Gabriel and generates a shield to save him, only for someone to quickly appear from the shadows with two lightsabers and slices the collapsing stage into multiple smaller pieces, saving Cathy and Gabriel. The person then kicks the final part of the stage. He then turns to the two, who look at him funny) Familiar Person: Oh, ha ha... Um, no worries fellow policemen! Be thankful that everyone’s trying to do their... (The mask, now in pieces, falls off, revealing the person to be Nathan) Cathy and Gabriel: Nathan?! Nathan: (holstering his lightsabers) Ah, dang, how masks have to fall off that easily? (abashed) So, how you’re doing? Four hours later... (Rook, Gloria, Gabriel, Cathy and Ramirez are seen hanging out on a bench, the latter four having worried and unsure expressions on their faces while the former is drinking coffee) Gloria: Well, leader, I do appreciate you allowing us to rest for a moment or two, but... (chuckles nervously) ...it is kinda necessary for our spot to be at a gun shop? (The gun shop is revealed, showing a large variety of dangerous, exorbitant, and gaudy guns being showcased on the walls the group is seeing) Rook: Guns always clear my mind from the senseless clutter, although they don’t seem to be that much tasteful to see. Well, if you don’t like it here, how about we try going somewhere else? Ramirez: No, we’re bien. That suit’s gonna give me muscle aches as soon as I clean it up back home. Cathy: (scanning Ramirez’s suit with her visor) Well, it’s your idea for my husband to make that suit. Also, don’t you ever stop to think that everybody will see you as a copycat superhero of somebody you were “inspired” to become. Ramirez: Catherita, if a fan doesn’t learn anything from their heroes besides their wants, what would their goals and futures be the next time they wake up out of bed? (Cathy stays silent, lowering her head in thought as Rook finishes his coffee and Gabriel writes on his journal. The door chimes, indicating another customer has entered the gun shop) Gabriel: (putting away his journal) So he’s here. (Nathan, appearing before the team, takes a look at the store. He then takes a seat placed on the opposite side of the team’s seat) Nathan: You called me here? What for? Cathy: Nate, you, as a person, has always gotten into the bad side of the people you love and hate, even though you genuinely wanted to scoop up every piece of the burden burying the city. (creates two Nathans on her hand, one with a positive sign and the other with a negative sign) But then, things turned out to be worse for you when your friends came to bite you in the neck, which made you... (creates a sword for the negative Nathan hologram) ...like this. (Negative Nathan takes the sword from Cathy’s fingers and savagely kills the defenseless positive Nathan with two strikes before dissipating) Cathy: It’s alright to feel good or bad, but by expressing yourself by force isn’t going to do any good for the city, and youself. Gloria: But what we know is that your heart is in the right place at the very time we wanted... no, needed someone to survive this struggle we’ve tumbled on. Rook: Just to clarify, you helped us out there, Nathan, and that’s what a hero can do. Nathan: (brightens up) Really? You mean it? (eager) So that means I am with you, guys, to be the hero? Rook: No, but if you want to, you can hang out us if you have the time. Nathan: (excited) So that means I’m part of the crew now?! Wooooo!!! So that means I still have a chance of being a he- (suddenly turns to the owner, who is staring at the team with shades on) Uh, did I go too far? Gabriel: No need to fret; he has earmuffs under his beanie and is recovering from blindness from earlier, but try to not to disturb the neighbors please. Nathan: Alright, (leaves to the door) see you around. (Nathan leaves while the team is left sitting here, having no idea what to do) Rook: This is gonna be long day with our cars tow. Gabriel: What?! (worried) But how are we supposed to go back to Grimsborough? Sophia’s going to be mad if I don’t show up! (Gloria chuckles, confusing the others) Ramirez: What was that about? Gloria: (grins while flashing her shields) Since when I wasn’t called a vehicle in the first place? (The team is now seen sliding frictionlessly across San Viento on a giant shield made from Gloria’s armor while Gloria, Ramirez and Cathy cheer in excitement. Gabriel and Rook are seen lying on the vehicle disoriented and under stress of the ride) Gabriel: (disoriented) This chariot... is one of the things I’m not looking forward to this holiday... Rook: (disoriented) It almost looks like we’ve reached our destination... (As the team is moving back to Grimsborough, a somewhat familiar green and white van faraway is seen parked in a motel, with multiple people complaining and fighting, giving out the distinct voices of kids and teenagers) Man’s Voice: Kids! Kids! KIDS! (The noise stops) Father’s Voice: Why not you use the other empty rooms outside? We can always have a “no vacancy” sign for a change, wouldn’t we? Mother’s Voice: And don’t even think about doing any sugarcoating, mud coating, pranks, science experiments, sports, wall breaking, guitar solos, fortune telling, texting, and doing all-nighters! It’s already this late and we want to save our energy for tomorrrow. The Kids’s Voice: (disappointed) AW MAN!!! (11 silhouettes of the children, including a baby carried by the older child, come out of the room they’re staying in and fill up most of the rooms in the motel. Everyone shuts off the lights to sleep. However, things don’t work out for all of them as all of the lights malfunction differently before breaking, to the children’s further dismay) To be continued... Category:Blog posts